empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Proxima
Proxima (Proxima Centauri) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 4.2 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 9,635,279,318 Number of assigned police squadrons: 100 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 25 System jump gate coordinates 00042130 (Gate 1), 00042131 (Gate 2) Ascension 14 39 36 Declination -60 50 08 Stars in system (trinary system) Proxima Centauri, 0.12 solar masses, 0.14 solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class M5.5 V Alpha Centauri A, 1.1 solar masses, 1.23 solar radii, metallicity +0.2 Fe/H, spectral class G2 V Alpha Centauri B, 0.91 solar masses, 0.87 solar radii, metallicity +0.23 Fe/H, spectral class K1 V Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Proxima 1, 1.3 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 11.19 days, semi-major axis 0.05 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.35, equilibrium temperature 234 K, population 9,599,817,305 CHZ moons Proxima 1 b, 0.32 Earth masses, 0.5 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 234 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.01 AU (Gate 1), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.02 AU (Gate 2) System Details Next to Sol, Alpha Centauri, Bergeron, and Mystic, Proxima is one of the most important systems controlled by humanity. The Alpha/Proxima Centauri system has traditionally been controlled by the Asgardian Alliance, and despite their heavy losses in territory from their last war with the Andolian Protectorate, the Alliance managed to hold onto most of its innermost systems, such as Bergeron and the Alpha/Proxima Centauri system. Proxima 1 was considered to be uninhabitable for a long time, but the Asgardian Alliance marked it as its first colonization target despite all the predictions that it would be like Mars before it was terraformed. As soon as a foothold had been established on Proxima 1, the Alliance then proceeded to send a second wave of colonists to Alpha Centauri, confirming their ownership of the system closest to Sol. When the Andolian revolt had largely overthrown the power of the United Nations over any colonies outside the Sol system and had even weakened the UN’s power significantly in the Sol system itself, the Asgardian colonists in the Alpha/Proxima Centauri system rejoiced in their new independence. Proxima is home to many illicit business dealings with the UEO, and UEO ships are a common sight in the system. Because of this, and because even the large system defense force is not enough to cope with the sheer number of citizens in the system, Proxima has been given a 4/5 security rating, although Starconnect maintains a hub here despite the lower security rating. Proxima 1 is home to many strange species of plants and animals that have adapted to the higher levels of radiation and lower levels of light in the system. Since Proxima 1 is tidally locked, one side of the planet is considerably warmer than the other, but powerful winds and air currents keep the whole planet at a somewhat comfortable temperature. If you come to this system, you should bring a relatively powerful ship with several escorts; a Glazov with two Kolguyev escorts should be able to get you through any pirate attacks in the system. Category:Star Systems Category:Trinary Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates Category:Transport Hubs